Comfort of the Moon
by emach10
Summary: Harry thinks everything is his fault, Ginny is insecure.  No one is perfect.  They find comfort of everything that happened in each other under the moon lit sky.  Harry and Ginny.  One shot.


I sighed knowing I would never be able to actually fall asleep. It was around one in the morning when I got out of bed. I pulled on sweatpants and put on my glasses, and then I trudged down the steps. Being careful not the let the stairs creak, I headed outside into the garden. I looked up into the sky and realized it was a full moon tonight. I thought about how out in the world, somewhere, there is someone that is looking at same moon I am. Admiring it as I am. I just didn't think that someone was standing right next to me.

The moon was bright and the sky was scattered with stars. I found myself just staring up at the moon, feeling as if everything was okay. It was the first time in a while that I felt that way. My brain has been so cluttered that I got a major headache. I let myself give away all my problems and enjoy the nighttime. Just for a little while.

I lie down on the grass and let it cool down my body. The blades of grass were moist and it felt refreshing. I didn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, and I still had my whole life ahead of me. But I was scared. I would never admit that I was lost without having to look over my shoulder making sure no one was following me, or being on the verge of death every second of every day. I found myself lost in my own thoughts or standing off to the sides when everyone else at the Burrow are having a nice conversation and enjoying each others company. I feel left out now-a-days.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that someone had taken the spot next to me in the grass. I didn't even realize someone else was here until I got a whiff of strawberries and lavender. I looked at where the smell was coming from and I saw a petite woman with a mane of red hair. (When you could see it in the light.)

"Hey." I say looking at her. She had one of her arms under head and she was looking at the moon.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asks me.

"No, not really. I guess I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." I responded.

"Care to elaborate?" She asks me.

"I don't really know." I tell her feeling hesitant to tell her everything.

She props herself up on her elbow and looks directly at me while saying, "You know you can tell me anything right? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." She waits a couple seconds. "You know it really does feel great just to talk to someone about everything that is bothering you." She tells me. I could see the moon reflected in her eyes and the moonshine caught in her hair. I could see that she meant every word she just said. I could tell that she would rather die than to make me mad, or even hurt. Then before I knew it, I was telling her everything that's been bothering me.

"I feel lost around here now. I feel like I don't fit in anymore. I feel like it's my fault that Fred died. I miss Hedwig and even Moody a little bit. Ron and Hermione are finally together, and don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, but I feel like a third wheel." I was going to continue but Ginny cut me off.

"Harry you will always fit in our family. Mum has practically adopted you. If you feel awkward around Ron and Hermione then just come and talk to me or anyone really. We will always be there for you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of when it seems like people are looking weird at you and you just don't fit in anymore. It's not a good feeling, not at all. After the chamber I always felt that people watching me. Like they were just waiting for me to screw up again. It may not be the same thing Harry but it is similar. You didn't have anything to do with Fred, but I had everything to do with all the petrified students. Harry, don't get overwhelmed with things that isn't your fault." She tells me.

I chuckle and ask, "How do you always know exactly what to say?" I say staring right at her.

She shrugs and then smiles. "I don't know Harry, I think I just have a gift." I laugh at what she is saying, she continues. "A gift that you wish you had." At the time I was completely facing her. Our faces were so close together that I could count the freckles on her nose and cheeks. Well at least the freckles I could see under the moonlight.

Her hair sways a little and my breath hitches. I could see every strand of moonlight shinnying off her hair. She senses me staring at her and looks my way. I blushed and looked towards the moon. She cracks a small smile and says, "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

Not really thinking I let my thoughts slip out. "Not as beautiful as you, though." I say. I blushed again hoping that I didn't say my thoughts aloud. I was proven that I did say it aloud when Ginny started giggling.

"Cheesy much Potter? I could think that you are only saying that to get under my jumper." She winks at me, giving me the reassurance that she was only joking. But I did know that was one of her poor spots. She never thought that she was pretty; I bet that beautiful never even crossed her mind.

I look back at the moon. "You know it's the truth? And might I add that I am never wrong." She laughs at this. "Well maybe _never _would be a bad word say, but I know that I am not wrong about this. You _are _beautiful, and never think differently Ginny." I pause for a quick breath just needing to get all this out at once. "Have you ever noticed all the guys in the room always stare at you?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Well its true. Wherever you are guys are drooling, especially when you do that thing when you twirl a strand of hair around your finger. Guys literally stop and stare."

She looked ready to start arguing but I cut her off. "I'm a guy, I notice things. When we were dating I had to threaten a couple of guys from staying away from you. And its not that I don't think you can't handle yourself, because you can. I have seen your bat-boogey hex and you don't want to be on the other side of that. You just need to start believing in yourself a little more." I tell her. She turns her face back towards the moon and the stars. Her face gets screwed up in concentration.

"Lets make a deal. I'll start building up my self-confidence, if you start talking to us again. Only if you stop blaming yourself for everything that happened. Deal?" She asks me, turning her attention back to me.

"I'll try Ginny. I give you my word that I will try." I tell her.

"Pinky swear?" She asks me raising an eyebrow and holding her pinky out to me. I laugh and we cross our pinkies. I lay back down afterwards.

A few minutes pass and began to think. I saw how bad Neville was after what the Carrows did to him. And I know that Ginny isn't the person to not be leading the DA right next to Luna and Neville, so is Ginny hurt? Was she tortured? I couldn't stand not knowing the answers so I decided to ask, "How hurt are you?" She looks confused so I continue. "I know what the Carrows did to Neville. How bad did they do that to you? How hurt are you Ginny?" I ask with concern in my voice, hoping that she didn't sense the panic in my voice too.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I've herd of worse. I only got a few bumps and bruises." She said brushing it off as if it was nothing. But I wasn't stupid.

"Ginny, what exactly did they do to you?" I ask her. She waits a few minutes to gather her thoughts, before answering.

"I can't remember most of it. Which is a good thing I guess. I just always passed out from all the pain. After it I wake up back in my bed, with no proof. Just the bruises and scars." She spoke slowly. She didn't sound like she was crying but I knew Ginny. With Ginny she doesn't like anyone to see what she is feeling. Especially sadness or whenever she's hurt. That's why I knew exactly at that point I was supposed to comfort her. I threw my arms around her and she burrowed her head in the crick of my neck. I didn't feel the wetness of tears but her body was shaking.

"Ginny, its okay. You can cry. You don't have to be strong for me." At that, I start to feel the wetness. Another couple minutes pass by and she starts calming down. I lay her head on my torso for a pillow and then I lay back down. Turning back to the moon. Still completely aware of her still shaking I brush my hand across her arm in a comforting manner.

I let her sit still for a while. About half an hour. What she said earlier still floating around in my head. What did she mean bruises and scars? Does she still have them? After the half hour she is completely calm and I decided that there is never a better time than the present. I sat up, while lifting her head so it wouldn't slide off. She sits up with me, with a confused look on her face. "Can I see them?" I ask her. She takes a moment to think about it, then slowly nodded. She slid her shirt off and dropped it next to her.

Her body was covered in yellow bruises. They were mostly across her arms. I sat there thinking how someone could do this to another person. Its cruelty really, her not even being of age. She lye back down for me to get a better view. She had more bruises that I didn't notice before. Along her torso there was a big scar that was still healing. I ran my hand over the bruises on her arms. My hands then worked their way on her torso, every spot I touched goose bumps erupted on her body. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up straight. When I came along that long scar, I leaned down and ran my lips over it. She started squirming under my lips, and I quickly lifted my head thinking I hurt her. I backed up and was amazed when she followed. She sat in my lap facing me; she wiped something wet off of my cheek. I didn't even know a let out a few silent tears for her. I let her lean in close and lay her lips on mine. We weren't in hurry; it was sweet and gentle. It showed that we were to be something together eventually, but for right now we were just supposed to be there to comfort each other. She slid her shirt back over her head.

We both leaned back, and dug ourselves in the grass. We held each other before we both fell asleep. We fell asleep knowing that when we wake up we will still be there next to each other. So we fell asleep not thinking about the consequences of staying out all night. We just cuddled under the comfort of the moon.


End file.
